THE FOX FESTIVALS IN JAPAN 2017 - THE FIVE FOX FESTIVAL
|Cover = THEFOXFESTIVALSINJAPAN2017-THEFIVEFOXFESTIVAL&BIGFOXFESTIVAL_-.jpg |Caption = |Cover2 = THECHOSEN500.jpg |Caption2 = THE CHOSEN 500 Edition |type = Video Release |artist = BABYMETAL |released = January 20, 2018 (THE CHOSEN 500) February 14, 2018 |recorded = July 18-20, 2017 July 25-26, 2017 October 15, 2017 |format = 6Blu-ray 5DVD + 5Masks (THE CHOSEN 500) |length = 347.39 269.01 (THE CHOSEN 500) |genre = Kawaii Metal |label = BMD Fox Records |language = Japanese |producer = Kobayashi Kei |Last = LIVE AT TOKYO DOME 8th Video Release (2017) |Next = LEGEND - S - BAPTISM XX - 10th Video Release (2018) }} is the ninth video release released by BABYMETAL. It was released in two box set editions both exclusively for THE ONE members. The super exclusive THE CHOSEN 500 edition was released prior to the actual release and was released on January 20, 2018, only 500 THE ONE members had the opportunity to buy this edition. It came with five DVDs featuring the first five shows (Not including BIG FOX FESTIVAL) concerts as well as five different fox masks matching each of these concerts. The actual release was released on February 14, 2018 and came with six Blu-rays. It was recorded on July 18-20, 2017 @Akasaka Blitz, July 25-26, 2017 @Zepp DiverCity Tokyo, and on October 15, 2017 @Osaka-Jo Hall. Tracklist BLACK FOX FESTIVAL # BABYMETAL DEATH # META! Meta Tarou (META！メタ太郎) # Catch me if you can # Akumu no Rinbukyoku (悪夢の輪舞曲; Rondo of Nightmare) # Sis. Anger # Megitsune (メギツネ; Female Fox) # Gimme Chocolate!! (ギミチョコ！！) # Doki Doki☆Morning (ド・キ・ド・キ☆モーニング; Heartbeat☆Morning) # Headbanger!! (ヘドバンギャー！！) # Ijime, Dame, Zettai (イジメ、ダメ、ゼッタイ; No, More, Bullying) RED FOX FESTIVAL # BABYMETAL DEATH # Yaba! (ヤバッ！; Oh No!) # Awadama Fever (あわだまフィーバー; Bubble Ball Fever) # Benitsuki -Akatsuki- (紅月-アカツキ-; Crimson Moon -Dawn-'') # 4 no Uta (4の歌; ''Song of 4) # Megitsune # Gimme Chocolate!! # Doki Doki☆Morning # Headbanger!! # Road of Resistance GOLD FOX FESTIVAL # BABYMETAL DEATH # Megitsune # Catch me if you can # Amore -Aoboshi- (Amore -蒼星-; Amore -Blue Star-'') # GJ! # Uki Uki★Midnight (ウ・キ・ウ・キ★ミッドナイト; ''Cheerful★Midnight) # Headbanger!! # Gimme Chocolate!! # KARATE # Road of Resistance SILVER FOX FESTIVAL # BABYMETAL DEATH # Megitsune # Awadama Fever # Yaba! # Doki Doki☆Morning # Road of Resistance # Gimme Chocolate!! # KARATE # Headbanger!! # THE ONE (English Ver.) WHITE FOX FESTIVAL # BABYMETAL DEATH # META! Meta Tarou # Catch me if you can # Amore -Aoboshi- # GJ! # Syncopation (シンコペーション) # Megitsune # Gimme Chocolate!! # Ijime, Dame, Zettai # Road of Resistance BIG FOX FESTIVAL # BABYMETAL DEATH # Gimme Chocolate!! # Megitsune # Yaba! # Benitsuki -Akatsuki- # GJ! # Syncopation # META! Meta Tarou # Ijime, Dame, Zettai # KARATE # Headbanger!! # Road of Resistance # THE ONE (English Ver.) Featured Members * SU-METAL * YUIMETAL (Last) * MOAMETAL Category:BABYMETAL Video Releases Category:2018 Video Releases Category:2018 Releases Category:3 Member Line-Up Category:English Name Video Releases Category:Last Video Release to feature a member Category:Rare